


Taming the Lion

by favpizzaplace



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom!Casey, Dorian Being Dorian, Employees to lovers, M/M, casey loves his boys, ceo!cullen, cullen and dorian may or may not have a praise kink, cullen just wants to not be in control all the time, dk what else to tag so oops!, dorian and casey also got a little something going on, sort of slow burn, sub!cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favpizzaplace/pseuds/favpizzaplace
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Male Original Character, Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus, Side Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up was the last thing Casey Trevelyan wanted to do that morning. Maybe, of course, if he hadn’t went out with Dorian last night, he probably wouldn’t be having a pounding headache right now. He’d have to talk to Dorian later. After all, he’d be able to see him at work anyway. Sighing and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Casey picked up his phone to check the time, seeing he had enough time to shower and stop for breakfast for Dorian and himself, maybe even Varric if he was nice enough.

After taking his shower, Casey put his suit on. Honestly, he despised wearing suits to work everyday. But he definitely would push through it for the paycheck he got. It was decent enough. Not to mention his boss who he definitely had the hots for, Dorian only teased him about it everyday. Casey soon arrived at the office after grabbing breakfast for Dorian, Varric and himself. It was his turn today, after all. Spotting the two of them at their cubicles, which happened to convenientally be next to his, he walked over with a smile and set the food down, handing Dorian and Varric their foods. 

“Good morning, fellas. I hope you guys are more rested than I,” Casey quipped, shooting an empty glare at Dorian, who simply shrugged and began eating his breakfast. Varric laughed and clapped Casey on the back. “Ah, no need to be upset, kid. You’ll get used to Dorian’s partying habits soon enough,” the ginger said. Before Casey had a chance to respond, a fight had broken out nearby them. He could see that it was Cassandra and some new person he didn’t get the chance to meet yet. Not soon after, a booming voice was heard. Cullen Rutherford. 

It was an unspoken rule around the office that you did everything you could to keep on Cullen’s good side. He’d heard one too many stories of the man getting pissed and lashing out at somebody. That was definitely something Casey wanted to keep from experiencing. “What is going on?!” Cullen had yelled out, the fight immediately dissipating. Good choice. “N-Nothing, Mr. Rutherford. Just a simple...misunderstanding, if you will. Won’t happen again,” He heard Cassandra’s rich voice respond. Nodding his head, the blond ceo then sighed. “Good. Keep it that way. I don’t want to hear this again. And, Mr. Trevelyan. To my office, please.”

Casey felt a jab at his side so he looked over and immediately regretted it. Dorian had grabbed his attention to wiggle his eyebrows and wink, making him roll his eyes. “Oh, shut up, you!” He said before then clearing his throat and making his way to Cullen’s office, trying to keep his nerves at bay. He’d never been called to his boss’s office before, and feared for the worst. He had been with this company for a little more than 5 years, and really hoped this surprise meeting wouldn’t turn sour like his mind was tricking him with. 

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Rutherford?” Casey asked, clasping his hands behind his back. Cullen sat in his chair and motioned for Casey to do the same, who hesitantly did. “Yes. I did. I wanted to discuss something with you. So as you know, my last assistant, Leliana, has just recently been promoted, and so that leaves the position of my assistant open. I’ve looked through your performances for the last year...and I wanted to promote you to this position. I think you’re well suited for the job. Taking this position will come with a raise, a new title, and different hours. You’ll now be working the same schedule I do. How does this sound?”

Casey just stared at Cullen momentarily, a little shocked from the proposition. “You want to...give me the position?” He asked, then nodding his head. “I-I meant yes! Yeah. I’ll...I’ll definitely take it, Mr. Rutherford. Thank you so much!” He said and then cleared his throat some. “What exactly would I be assisting with, sir?” He asked. Cullen slid a manila folder towards him. “Reports, mainly. I also deal with a lot of paperwork so I’d appreciate help with that. Um...this might be a weird request but Leliana was a friend and I over work myself sometimes so I’d like it if you could remind me to take a break or breath or something of the sort...” he trailed off.

Casey blinked a couple of times before nodding his head at Cullen. “I wouldn’t mind, Mr. Rutherford. CEO or not, you deserve breaks,” the brunette said before running a hand through his hair, oblivious to the way Cullen’s eyes tracked the movement. “Splendid. You’ll also have a new work space. I know Mr. Pavus and Mr. Tethras are your friends, but you’ll be in the ajoining room right there, where Leliana used to occupy. It’s easier to have my assistant close by, I hope you understand,” the blond said, a timid smile present. “Yeah, yeah. That’s fine with me, Mr. Rutherford.”   
  


Cullen shook his head, clearing his throat. “Please, call me Cullen when we’re in private,” he offered, hoping this wouldn’t be a line he was crossing. Casey looked at his boss for a moment before slowly nodding. “Sure...Cullen...should I go ahead and move my things into the room?” Casey asked the male sitting opposite him, who simply nodded his head and playfully shooed Casey out of the office. It was safe to say that Casey would for sure get teased by Dorian big time. He got his things gathered, briefly explained the situation to Dorian and Varric, then went back to Cullen’s office and went into the next room, setting his stuff up.

There was something that threw Casey off. Cullen was sitting at his desk, leaned back, his tie undone (but still around his neck) with the first three buttons undone, while giving Casey a smirk. And that was how Casey Trevelyan knew he was in trouble from there on out. His sexy, commanding boss was smirking at him. _Smirking_ at him. He quickly looked away and sat at his desk, thinking of everything except for those pretty lips adorned with the surprisingly sexy scar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey has a chat with Cullen. Then Dorian joins. And then some smut.

"Hm...so leaving me for our sexy boss, I presume, sweetheart?" Casey had heard Dorian teasingly ask him in the space of his home. He was used to Dorian's teasing, of course. The man did it all the time with anyone and everyone. However, it was different for him since they were in a bit of a relationship. They hadn't ever really discussed it, but it definitely wasn't a casual relationship. They did go on dates and do normal couple things, but he didn't know where they stood. Then, of course, he was conflicted anyway because of Cullen Rutherford. The brunette remembered the day he became the company's CEO. He had been working at the company for 3 years at this time, in the middle of printing reports when Varric had pulled him away so everyone could be introduced to the new CEO. It was a little sudden, but everyone warmed up to Cullen rather quickly. Though, it was easy because of the kind of person Cullen seemed to be. He did happen to be pretty reserved, so not a lot of people knew a lot about him. They just knew that he was their CEO, that he overworks himself, is a kind man, and owns a dog. That's about all anyone there knew. 

Coming back to the present, Casey shook his head and laughed at what Dorian had said. "Never, babe. He may be really good looking, but I don't know him like I know you. Plus, isn't he like hella straight?" The brunette asked the mustached man sitting down at the table with a cup of tea in his hand, sipping here and there. "Well...everyone assumes he's straight. He does get rather flustered with everybody. But...he also comes off as a very closeted person. He's definitely either gay or bisexual. Not sure which yet. I might place a bet with Varric. That man loves his bets," the 'vint had told Casey, who stood behind him, his chin rested on his shoulder. "Do be a dear and give me a kiss before we have to get ready for work? I know how you get once we actually make it into the office. All work, and no fun," he teased again, though kept a straight face to see how Casey would react. Casey pouted a little bit but then relaized quickly it was another teasing remark from the darker man. "I'm sorry that I like to get work done and not get distracted. Though, you are _very_ tempting at times," the brunette had responded back, smiling as he gingerly turned Dorian's head and pressed his lips to Dorian's own, humming softly. 

Once at the office, Dorian and Casey had walked over to the cubicles, Casey glancing around before giving Dorian a quick kiss on the temple, though not realizing someone had actually seen this encounter. He greeted Varric and made his way over to Cullen's office, saying hey to him before walking into the office that was now his. Casey set his bag down on the ground and sat down in the chair, getting ready to look through reports before hearing a knock on his door, looking up to see it was Cullen, who he offered a smile to. "Morning, Cullen. What's up?" The brunette asked, seeing how the blonde had sighed before giving a shrug, looking as if something had disturbed him. "Are you...okay, Cullen? If you want someone to listen, I'll listen. You can shut the door and take a seat, if you want," he offered, hoping this wouldn't make Cullen withdrawl from him. The blonde thought about it before nodding and shutting the door before taking a seat. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to begin saying something, but then hesitated. Was it really okay to open up to one of his employees? He had thought to himself. Brushing this off, Cullen looked Casey in the eyes and blurted out something he would rather stayed underneath the surface, but there was no going back from here. "I saw you kiss Dorian." 

When Casey heard this statement, he couldn't help but to blush, knowing he had been caught. But he was also taken aback by the tone in Cullen's voice. It almost sounded like he was... _jealous_? No...that definitely couldn't be what he was hearing. Cullen. His boss. Being jealous of him and Dorian? "I'm sorry. But...are you perhaps jealous of Dorian and I? It's okay to be honest with me, Cullen. I don't judge." Cullen had soon became a stammering mess as he tried to deny this, though he knew he wasn't fooling Casey with it. "Okay...maybe. But that's not the point, Casey. The point is...it's unprofessional and you did it out in the open. If someone hadn't known better, they could maybe get you for some sort of harrassment," the blonde had eventually said, managing to not stammer through it. Casey sighed softly and looked at Cullen. "You're right. It was unprofessional. But everyone around the office knows Dorian and I are a thing. I kinda tend to like to show off my partner or partners when I have them. Dorian just so happens to like showing off, so it works out. And, honestly...if we could, Dorian and I would have maybe fucked on his desk. But...out of respect for our boss, we haven't done it...yet..." Casey had responded, to the blonde, who was blushing and shaking his head. 

"P-Please never do that here. I don't care if you both want to or not. At least be like normal people and resort to the bathroom...o-or the printer room. Or even the janitor's closet. I'd rather not have everyone got distracted by the two of you," Cullen mentioned, though deep down, he honestly felt a little ashamed to admit this to himself, but he wouldn't mind seeing it. He decided not to dwell on this thought, but perked up when he heard Casey begin laughing, which confused him. "What's funny?" Cullen asked. Casey smirked softly as he eyed Cullen up and down, who turned red immediately. "Hm...interesting...I just realized something and thought it was funny. See...I think I've realized that you have the hots for Dorian and I but you're too far in the closet to want to admit it to yourself and others. Which is a shame because you should be comfortable with yourself and what you like and dislike, regardless of others. But don't worry. You're secret is safe with me...on one condition," the brunette had said, smirking still. Cullen looked absolutely mortified as his brain conjured up every scenario that could turn bad. "W-What is that?" The blonde asked Casey, who answered. "My condition is this...and you can say no! So please do not under any circumstances feel obligated to agree with this."

"I want you to...be with Dorian and I. And before you say anything...Dorian and I have discussed this type of thing before. He's fine with it, especially since it's you. Plus...Dori and I may or may not like to break pretty boys such as yourself, boss," Casey had said, shrugging as if it were the most normal thing ever to say to your boss. Cullen just stared at him wide eyed, blinking a couple of times before gulping, then sighing. "I...I'll do it..." Cullen had agreed finally, not looking Casey in the eyes, however. "Just...please take your time with me. This is still relatively new to me," Cullen had said, clearing his throat and becoming professional again as Dorian barged into the office, a shit eating grin on his face. "Case! You won;t believe this! Varric and I betted on his sexuality!" He exclaimed excitedly, then stopping once he realized Cullen was sitting there, making Dorian turn red and gulp. "Uh...nevermind. I'll come back later, Mr. Trevelyan." "Dori...come in and shut the door. He knows," Casey said as Dorian nodded and did as told, then sitting down in Casey's lap, without a care in the world. Cullen felt his heart beat as he watched this, not sure how to react. "So...I've invited Cullen here into our lovely world, and he agreed. I wanted to run it by you as well even though I know you'll be fine with it," the brunette spoke, leaning forward a little and placing a sweet kiss onto Dorian shoulder, smiling against it. 

Dorian laughed and looked over at the blonde sitting across from them. "Casey's right, Cullen. I don't mind one bit. You're one handsome fellow," the mustached man responded, winking at Cullen who couldn't help but to smile this time and duck his head. "T-Thank you...though I do hope that you guys won't be expecting me to join in your...naughty...activities within the office, right? I am the CEO still and have a reputation to upkeep." Casey and Dorian laughed and smirked as Casey looked to Cullen next, his hand resting idly on Dorian's thigh. "Not in the open at least. Since my office has no windows that the people out there can see in...I was thinking whenever we deem you need a break...we can blow off steam in here. No one would know. Plus, Dorian and I have been wanting to come in here and do some things, if you don't mind. You can either lock the door and either join us or watch, or you could go sit at your desk. And if you sit at your desk, well...Dorian and I may or may not open the window so you could see us." As he said this to Cullen, Casey took his hand and slowly traveled up Dorian's thigh, gently biting down on the backside of Dorian's exposed neck, who had closed his eyes and moaned softly at the touch. Cullen felt glued to his chair as he saw Casey do this, then decided why not. He got up and locked the door, sitting back down as he watched the two of them. Dorian opened his eyes and began to take his clothes off, buzzing with excitement that Cullen was still there. Casey licked his lips and watched Dorian hungrily as he soon bent the Tevinter over his desk, giving his ass a smack, causing Dorian to groan and jump a little at the contact, the stinging residing into a pleasant reminder of who was in charge here. 

Casey looked over at Cullen and smirked as he thought of something. "Cullen, honey. Why don't you stand up and let Dori here suck you off, hm? Surely you're curious to want his mouth around you," Casey had spoke, pulling his pants down and spreading Dorian's legs apart more so he'd have more room. "Dorian...be a good boy and do what you do best. Make him want more," the brunette said, gripping Dorian's hair and pulling his head back as he leaned down and kissed him before letting go, chuckling when he heard the all too familiar whine leave the 'vint's beautiful lips. Cullen gulped and hesitantly undid his belt, letting his pants pool at his ankles as he looked at Casey, almost as if asking for permission before getting cut off by a moan when he felt a warm, wet tongue lick his tip. That was something Cullen actually liked more than he thought he would. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all..._ the blonde had thought to himself as he grew a little more brazen as time went on and did what he saw Casey do, pull Dorian's head back by his hair and took his cock in hand, slapping it against the darker man's lips a few times before then pushing past his open lips, softly moaning at the feeling. Casey smirked as he watched this scene, his own cock pushing into Dorian's hole, moaning as he soon buried himself to the hilt, then beginning to fuck Dorian, his hand on the male's hip as he looked at Cullen, groaning. "Fuck, baby. Show Cullen how good of a cockslut you are. Let him see how much of a good boy you are," the male commanded, Dorian growing weak at the tone, loving when Casey told him what to do. Cullen saw how Dorian's body reacted to this and found himself loving the reaction.

The blonde moaned as he then held Dorian's head and began to thrust into his mouth, his lust taking over as otherwise he would've thought about this first. Casey grunted softly, still ramming into the Tevinter as he watched Cullen, fixated on the rippling of muscle anytime Dorian's tongue swiped his tip. The sight alone made Casey almost cum on the spot, but he definitely didn't want this to stop anytime soon. As is, Cullen hadn't even came close to cumming yet, and this was their first time with the blonde. Explorations were to be made. He wanted to drag it out so that both he and Dorian had a chance to explore some of their boss's body, wanting to find what makes him shiver and what makes him excited. Cullen soon pulled out of Dorian's mouth, chuckling at the whine that left the male's lips. Casey gave a couple more thrusts before pulling out of Dorian, panting some as he then patted the male's ass to signal him to stand up. "Cullen...I want you to lay back against the desk. Dorian, you're going to fuck me this time," Casey said to them, Dorian instantly moving to stand behind Casey. It wasn't a common occurance for his partner to let him do this, so he was always eager when he let him. Casey smiled and held his hand out to Cullen, who looked hesitant again. "Everything will be okay, sweetheart. Come lay down," he said softly, this time Cullen walked around the desk, shedding the rest of his clothes before taking a deep breath and laying back against the desk. Casey picked the blonde's legs up and held them by the thighs so they were spread. "Is this your first time in general, Cullen?" Casey asked him, looking at the male who shyly nodded his head. 

Casey nodded his head as well and then instructed Dorian to grab the bottle of lube he knew Dorian always equipped himself with. "It'll hurt a little bit at first, but eventually it'll feel better, okay. You'll just have to relax as much as possible for me and not freak out, okay?" He asked, giving him a smile still as he grabbed the lube from Dorian, squirting a generous amount onto his finger as he brought his finger down to Cullen's hole, gently pushing his pointer finger in, keeping an eye on Cullen as he turned to the left thigh and placed a couple of kisses on the trembling muscle. "Breath, baby. You've got to relax for me," Casey said, then glancing at the mustached man he liked. "Do me a favor, for now, help me relax Cullen, yeah?" Dorian chuckled and agreed. "Whatever you say, boss," he said and winked before coming up to the blonde's side, leaning down and pressing his lips to Cullen's while his hands roamed the male's muscular chest and abdomen, trying to take the blonde's mind off the pain and/or discomfort he felt. This seemed to work a little bit as Cullen didn't feel or look so tense anymore, which brought a smile to Casey's face. "Good boy, Cullen. I knew you could do it," he said softly, ruffling the blonde's hair. He figured Cullen had an unknown praise kink and wanted to test his theory out, and was pleased to see he happened to be correct when Cullen's face and body turned red, a shy smile appearing on his face. This made Casey feel a certain type of way. Dorian even had a bit of a praise kink and Casey loved making it known to his partners how good they were, so this all definitely worked out, he thought. "T-Thank you, Case..." Cullen mumbled, a moan escaping him as he then turned his head and shielded his eyes with his arm, but it was soon moved away by Dorian who had begun to tease Cullen's nipples, which made the blonde jerk a little bit, another moan erupting from him. "Hm...seems our boy here is sensitive, Dor," the brunette said, smirking as Dorian chuckled. "Indeed he is. You know I like the sensitive ones," Dorian said before then gently biting down on the nipple, loving the way Cullen's body arched into his mouth.

Casey pushed in a second finger, watching the way the blonde's body reacted as he gripped onto Cullen's thigh, giving a couple of squeezes as he then looked to Dorian. "Why don't you put your hands to good use, Dori? I'm sure Cullen here would love to feel them," Casey said, smiling as he then looked at Cullen, keeping his focus there to make sure Cullen was still good. "Okay. We're almost there. If it gets too much, please tap my arm. I will stop immediately, okay?" He asked, looking at Cullen still who nodded his head while making a little sound, not quite a whine. Casey soon pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock, pumping it a few times to spread the lube more before pressing his tip against the blonde's hole, gently pushing past and groaning at the tightness. "Shit, Cullen. Relax for me, sweetheart," he said, taking one of the male's hands and lacing their fingers together as he slowly buried himself inside Cullen, stopping to let the male adjust. He used his free hand to rub Cullen's thigh while kissing the side of his knee a few times. He soon felt the male under him relax more, and he began to pull out, and then thrusted back in, enjoying the delicious sounds Cullen made. "That's it, baby. Taking me so good now," he said, knowing how it would make Cullen react. Dorian looked at Casey expectantly, wondering if it were time now for him to fuck him. When he got the approving nod from the brunette, Dorian moved to stand behind Casey, lubing himself up before then pushing into Casey, grasping his hips as he matched Casey's pace. Casey let his eyes flutter close as he hummed, leaning down to where he was almost on top of Cullen, but was propped up with his elbows. He arched his back as Dorian thrusted against a certain spot and buried his face into Cullen's neck, moaning. Cullen moaned as he watched this, one of his hands tangled in Casey's hair as his other was on the brunette's back. He could definitely get used to this.

Eventually it gets too much for Cullen to bear, who has now came, Dorian and Casey following soon after him as all three were panting messes. Cullen closed his eyes and held Casey close, pressing a tentative kiss to the exposed skin that was now a bit sweaty. Casey smiled when he felt this and soon they were all dressed again after cleaning themselves up. Casey pulled both of them in for a hug, Dorian jokingly protesting while Cullen laughed at it, and kissed both of their temples. "Ah...my boys did well today. I think you both deserve a treat," the brunette had spoken, Cullen looking at him with a confused look on his face. Casey smiled and explained. "I like to reward my partners for behaving. And punishing them when they misbehave. I do prefer to reward though. Dorian here, though...I think he just really likes misbehaving," he told Cullen, Dorian protesting and giving a defiant 'hmph!' while looking at Casey. In turn, he swatted Dorian's ass and tugged at his hair, his head now pulled back as he looked at him for a moment before then biting the side of the male's neck before letting go of his hair. "He'll definitely get more later for that. But for now...Cullen. You should give us your number. I know you're more reserved than us and I'd like to respect that. Our house is always open to you. It can be for anything," Casey said, smiling at the blonde. Cullen mulled it over for a moment before nodding and giving his number to Casey. "Thank you, Casey. Maybe in the future I'll...be more comfortable but for now I'd like to stick to keeping it private. I...I'm not one for showing everybody," the blonde responded, becoming shy again. Casey chuckled and hugged him, his chin resting atop Cullen's head. "And that's perfectly fine, sweetheart. Dorian and I are fine with it so long as you are comfortable, okay?" This made Cullen smile and pull away some so he could kiss Casey, which he did. This would be worth the looks they would get when leaving the office for the day.


End file.
